<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Collector X Reader Oneshots by 0ThatFanGirl0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870365">The Collector X Reader Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ThatFanGirl0/pseuds/0ThatFanGirl0'>0ThatFanGirl0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Collector Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Bath Sex, Blood, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Bubble Bath, Caffeine Addiction, Cock &amp; Ball Torture, Creampie, Dominant!Asa Emory, F/M, Female Reader, Fingering, I got sucked into this fandom, Kinks, Kinky bubble bath time, Knifeplay, Lemon, Lemons, Loss of Virginity, Mind Games, Multiple Orgasms, My First Work in This Fandom, Netflix &amp; Kill, Nipple Licking, Nipple Torture, No Condoms, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Possessive!Asa Emory, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scent Kink, Slow Updates, Smut, Tea, The Collector is his own warning, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, and that's pretty much it, awkward tea time, baths, fetishes, i don’t know what else to put, taking requests, tea time, touch starved</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:14:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ThatFanGirl0/pseuds/0ThatFanGirl0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of oneshots of you and The Collector at your request. Annnnd that’s pretty much it.</p><p>Send in your requests! :3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asa Emory/Reader, Asa Emory/You, The Collector (Collector Series)/Reader, The Collector (Collector Series)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Send in your Requests!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey all! </p><p>Request in the comments.</p><p>There are no limits here.</p><p>Enjoy! :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay so I recently watched a movie called The Collector and definitely felt that I should contribute <em>something </em>to this fandom. So uh... please go ahead and request.</p><p> </p><p>Also, I’m looking forward to The Collected later this year!</p><p> </p><p>Request to your heart's content and don't be ashamed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You’re Reading it Wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Collector kidnaps you after a lovely time at the library, and you make use of your time with him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Something about the way you read that book makes The Collector want to check you out. ;) XD</p><p>I hope I don't disappoint and that this doesn't suck.</p><p>Requested by: Puffgirl1952</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was so easy and terrifying how one can get swept up in a good book, especially romance. You turned the page and sighed dreamily, as if you were waiting for your very own Prince Charming. <br/><br/></p><p>A day at the library was something you always looked forward to and on days like this, you were grateful. The rain pattered softly against the cool pane of the window beside you, your eyes flitting over the words in the next paragraph. Never having been popular or outgoing, you often felt ashamed of being chubby and so tried your best to appeal to someone. Someone who you hoped would be there for you through thick and thin, you turn the page and place your bookmark down. Looking around at the other patrons who were regulars here, you see someone new hunched over looking at books on a display rack. At first, you blink a couple times just to make certain you’re not seeing things but the man has his back towards you. Watching him like a hawk he leaves just as soon as you saw him, his face completely unknown to you because he didn’t bother to show it.</p><p>Closing your book and standing up, you shrug on your coat and grab your umbrella, heading out and over to your car. There was something about the way his back was shaped. Odd. You never took yourself to think such strange thoughts, but the man’s height coupled with his stance seemed to slightly turn you on. As you start your engine, you head straight on home, your book settled within the passenger seat.</p><p><br/>As you grew, you noticed that your feminine features were neatly hiding, your self esteem low due to being teased about looking like a ‘boy’ and other nasty names. However, you tried your best to never let words hurt you and stayed within the shadows whenever it came to dating. Now that you were older, you found that being by yourself had its benefits: no one to argue with, no drama, and the glory of getting a good night’s sleep. Eventually though you couldn’t deny that you were getting lonely, so you found refuge within the various romance novels you bought, checked out, and read at home. Rain continues to splash against your windshield as you pull into your driveway. Rushing out from your car to your front door was a breeze, your hair getting wet as you shake away the weather once inside. Purrcy Catson - your cuddly feline, greeted you with a soft meow and a rubbing at your legs. Bending down to greet him, you smile warmly and sigh, shimmying out of your coat and hanging it up. As the day turned to evening, you relaxed in your bed and read the rest of your novel, gasping when your cat scares you by jumping up on the bed.</p><p>Meowing and pawing at you, he jumps right back down and looks back at you right as you go to sit up and lean down to pet him, but he hisses and runs off. </p><p>"Purrcy? What's gotten into you?" You ask with a bewildered look on your face, knowing that he's never acted that way towards you before. Following him out of the bedroom, he runs faster towards the kitchen and you turn on the light, chuckling.</p><p>"What are you doing in here, you weirdo?"</p><p>Your laughter comes to an abrupt stop when you notice a strange box in the center of your kitchen, looking more like a trunk than anything else. A small card sits atop of it as you inch closer, taking a look around before shuffling on over to it. Taking the card you bring it closer to inspect it and confsuion washes over you.</p><p>"A piece for the collection."</p><p>Your breath becomes shallow as you carefully bend down to unlatch the thing, your fingers trembling from fear of the unknown. </p><p>Shallow turns to frantic and a sharp gasp followed by a shrill scream is the last thing you do when a hand grabs forth at you, and a man jumps out. Once taken by surprise, he effectively knocks you out and stuffs you within the box, leaving your meowing cat behind.</p><p> </p><p>The smell of formaldehyde and disinfectant alerts you, your eyelids fluttering and vision blurred for a moment before finally clearing. Sitting up on halts your efforts when you realize that whoever decided to swipe you away from your comforting home restrained you to a makeshift hospital bed. Grunting and cursing yourself for being too curious, your heart pounds deathly within your chest when the masked man comes closer to you.</p><p>All black clothing, a mask that looked as if it was tied around the back of his head, a shimmer of light hits an object as he expertly shuffles it from hand to hand. You take quick notice of it being a knife. It wasn't the only thing that terrified you about him, it was his eyes, they almost looked fake to your very own. From what the light catches and what you can see if you squint, they are emerald colored and you confirm it when he leans down close to your face. </p><p>He sniffs your hair making you shudder in fear, a hand cups your chin only to grip it harshly so as to force you to make eye contact with him. </p><p>Lowering himself and downward, he inhales your scent as he moves over your body, you whimper as tears trail down your cheeks. It's just as quick to end once he stands to his full height, a knife now held within a gloved hand. As he drags the weapon over your exposed skin, you holler out, more in panic than anything else.</p><p>"Don't!"</p><p>To your surprise he does and you find yourself slightly spreading your legs, more ashamed of wanting to seduce a complete stranger than anything. However, that didn't stop you from staring directly at the man before you, he watches your every move like a hawk. Dragging the knife along your clothing, he nicks your skin above the waistband of your pants, you wince. Leather gloves work at getting you out of your shirt, he moves onto the pants next and looks back at you.</p><p>Nodding, you smile and laugh. This has become quite the turn of events for you.</p><p>The Collector ghosts the knife over your undergarments, your voice picking up when he cuts through them.</p><p>"Pardon me for saying this, but it looks like you haven't gotten any in a while. I could help with that."</p><p>Ignoring your comments, the man turns his back to you and wanders over to a small lab-like area. Gathering something and setting his knife down on the small compartment he wore around his waist, you worry if he'll judge you for your weight. Once he returns to you and moves to the end of the bed, small beads of sweat begin to appear across your forehead, a cool breeze flowing over your nether regions. Gooseflesh shows up all along your arms and you struggle against your restraints, a finger pushes its way past your walls and twists slightly, you gasp sharply.</p><p>"Ouch! Could you be more gentle?"</p><p>Now that sounded ridiculous to you, expecting someone who <em>kidnapped</em> you to be gentle. The man's finger curls inside you, a hardness rests against your foot, he inserts another finger trying to stretch you out. More tears fall and you cry out in pain, you're sure that he broke through something, hot white pain shoots up through your lower abdomen, you kick out at him and curse. Most likely satisfied, he pulls away from you and leaves the room.</p><p>"Hey! Where you going?" Of course you get no response and it takes him what feels like twenty-five years to return.</p><p>"When are you going to let me go?"</p><p>Again he ignores you and walks over to the other side of the room, cleaning some counter you guess, it's difficult to move your head freely. Once done, the Collector returns to your side and rips your shirt right off of you, hands tearing through the fabric as he slightly lifts you up off of the bed. Moving back to the end of the bed he runs a hand over your thigh, making you shiver with want. Both hands rest over the hem of his pants and pulls them down, revealing his length and wrapping a hand around himself, you try to relax as he inches closer but yell out once he pushes through. It is a slow and agonizing pace, your cries ring out and turn to screams once he's settled all the way in, you're definite that he tore through something this time. To your relief he allows you to adjust but it is just as brief because he wastes no further time in moving against you. More pain than ever rushes through with each push and pull of your inner walls, he finds a steady rhythm and wraps an arm around one of your legs, holding you up slightly. Fingers grip onto skin as he gradually speeds up, soft grunts and heavy breathing, your pain soon turns over to pleasure as he continues to ram you. </p><p>Feeling a heat forming in your abdomen you cry out, gritting your teeth as your orgasm washes over you in waves, your quim tightening around his cock, which causes him to move harder against you. Catching your breath and staring up at him, he stills and groans, pulling out and redressing, the feeling of his seed deep inside is an unfamiliar warmness. A mixture of blood and cum flows out of you and pools over the sheet beneath you. Strange, you never thought you'd lose it to your kidnapper but the high of what just transpired is far from over. By your side once again he brings out one of his knives and traces it lightly over your neck, teasing as a smile forms over his lips, you shudder against the cool metal. He pulls something off of the counter nearby and stuffs it against your mouth, the smell of chloroform invading your nostrils at an alarming rate and before the thought of dying processes, you pass out.</p><p> </p><p>Waking up in your bed felt like some bizarre dream you had, but the soreness down below quickly reminded you of what happened last night. The rain has stopped and peaks of sunlight shine through as clouds pass, your eyelids weights, unwilling to open up completely as you groggily get out of bed anyway. Purrcy meowing at your feet and pawing at your leg when you walk on out of the bedroom and head straight to the bathroom, deciding to splash some water over your face and let out a deep sigh. The realization of who was at the library the day before dawns upon you, a soft gasp falling from your lips. </p><p>You hoped to see this man out in public more often.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Behind a Disguise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You don’t usually go to museums and when you do, someone catches your eye. It’s only a matter of time before he catches you in his web...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Requested by: sorrowfullheart21</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Museums really were never your thing but for some reason you decided to keep going to one just out of curiosity. Your shoes slightly squeaking along the flooring as you walk over to a painting of a cocoon at random. Hearing two voices down a hall in the distance you peel yourself away from the painting and check things out. A door with the name of ‘Asa Emory’ is set in black lettering along the frosted glass, it sounded like a heated debate over something.</p><p>”I need you to move those specimen into another room, arachnids have no place in the attic of the museum.”</p><p>"I'll have it taken cared of soon but I have to do something first."</p><p>"Asa please."</p><p>You accidentally bump into the door without thinking and make yourself known to the two men, Asa jumping up from his desk and the other just staring at you. A second passes and Asa hurries on over to your side, grabbing your arm and carefully helping you to your feet.</p><p>"Thank you." You sigh, taking a few steps back and noticing how your height differences contrast with each other. The man was certainly tall and his eyes quickly caught your attention as well, a dark mocha.</p><p>"Asa. Asa Emory." He says extending his hand and giving yours a shake before smoothing out his shirt and turning around to face the other man in the room.</p><p>"Like I said I'll have it all taken cared of."</p><p>You both watch the man leave then turn to face each other, him sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose.</p><p>"What brings you here?"</p><p>"I didn't mean to pry but I was wondering if you could... direct me towards the butterfly exhibit."</p><p>"I meant to the museum, I've barely l seen you and I've worked here for quite some time." Asa casually sits down at his desk, crossing one shoe over the other leg and slightly leaning back, he smiles warmly.</p><p>"I'm not one to just visit places but this one I had to. It's beautiful here, really."</p><p>His smile seems to widen at your words, you wonder if he takes pride within his work. From what you can see are various insects encased in frames, obviously no longer living. A few stinkbugs there, numerous butterflies here, some spiders stare back at you on the wall behind him. Sniffling and inhaling deeply Asa clears his throat and motions for you to come closer, his expression changing in a flash. You step forward and look down at him, your eyes once again catching his own, nearly finding it difficult for you to look away from his intense stare. Hearing a camera shutter go off, you only see a blur of his phone before you call him out on something about it.</p><p>"Did you just take a picture of me?"</p><p>Seeing his eyelids crease and his jaw tighten, the vein within his neck slightly bulging.</p><p>"No I took a picture of myself, I usually do whenever I'm working."</p><p>Quirking a brow in confusion, you place one hand over a hip and are definitely not buying it.</p><p>"For the wife." His smile returns but you can still see his jaw tic and he lets out a short breath.</p><p>"Oh I see. Well, I think I'll be finding that exhibit on my own then." Chuckling nervously (Which you don't doubt he picks up on.) and heading out of the office, you dash away back out into the lobby and head up the stairs where you hopefully find the exhibit.</p><p>Unable to believe that the sun was already setting you exhale with relief as you step out into the cool air of the night, nearly everyone had left the museum except for the employees. Now you were walking to your car and sliding into the drivers seat after unlocking it, fixing your hair as you stare at yourself in the rearview mirror, a few fly aways but nothing too fashion-damaging. As you venture out and back onto the main streets your thoughts go back to the moment when he took a picture.</p><p>'Did he really take one of himself?'</p><p>You seriously doubted it as you turned into your neighborhood and parked in your driveway, the sound of the car locking behind you as you walk up to your front door. Once inside you make your way directly to your bedroom, deciding on going to sleep right away and cozying up with your pillows. A thud makes you jump but you think nothing of it as you cross into your bedroom, stripping and donning a casual nightgown. Once back in your bedroom you waste no time in getting under the covers and turn off your lamp. Settling deeper into your pillow, you sigh with content and drift off into slumber.</p><p>You’re not sure how long you fell asleep but a loud thud makes you jump and immediately sit up, your bedsheet clinging to your skin and nightgown ruffled. something like a creak sounds out and before you know it, a hand quickly covers your mouth, it’s some sort of glove though. As your heartbeat accelerates and your eyes widen, you wonder how someone could’ve gotten in here in the first place. Whoever it is climbs on top of you and tears begin to well up, the gloves hand still cupped over your mouth as you whimper. You never thought of rape but as the man (You assume because of his breathing and weight.) makes a sound akin to a purr, your arms are lifted high above your head with his other hand. Instead of hiking up your gown and ravaging you, he leans close to your face and inhales deeply. Wishing to see his face, you gather up courage and speak up to him, albeit your voice is shaky and uneven as you do.</p><p>“Can you at least turn on the light?”</p><p>Thinking that it wouldn’t work on him, you let out a deep sigh and hope that he’ll at least put your request into consideration. To your surprise though he gets off of you and you can hear him move across the room, flipping the light switch instead of turning on the lamp. What you see though is a sight you hadn’t prepared yourself for, so you scream when your eyes meet his. They’re emerald, he’s wearing a black button up shirt with matching slacks and ski mask. Rushing across the room, his hand clamps down tightly over your lips, a single sound falls from his own, as if it would somehow soothe you.</p><p>“Shhh....”</p><p>He does this a few more times until your cries turn to soft whimpers, he takes something out of his pocket and shows it to you. It’s a picture on a cell phone, of you and your eyes widen further beyond what you thought was possible.</p><p>“Asa?”</p><p>You cry out, grabbing ahold of his forearm and trying to push him away, he lets go and allows you to breathe.</p><p>“Asa Emory?”</p><p>A single nod while he stares at you, deciding to sit down on your bed near the edge, you sitting up and gasping with a hand over your pounding heart.</p><p>“What are you doing here? How did you get in my home?”</p><p>For some reason you had to see his face, although there was something about the ski mask that made you shamelessly aroused. Still your hands shyly touch the fabric but a hand grabs ahold of your wrist, stopping you completely. The Collector hangs his head, as if ashamed of himself and he says absolutely nothing in return.</p><p>“Asa... I want to see you.”</p><p>Your nightgown twists as you lift yourself up and pull your hand away from his hold, he lets go and you slowly take the mask off. It peels to his skin as if it were a part of him, his eyes completely closed once you lift and pull the thing off, his breathing labored. Your hand flies to his shoulder and you give it reassuring squeeze, laughing nervously.</p><p>“If I had known you were going to be here I would’ve made some tea. Asa, would you like some?”</p><p>Giving a nod in response and looking away from you, Asa stands up and walks on out of your room.</p><p>“Hey! Why’d you show me that picture of me?”</p><p>Once caught up with him you walk in front and guide him to the kitchen, he hesitantly answers you.</p><p>“I was preoccupied with you, I came here to check up on you.”</p><p>‘What?! He broke into my house just to check on my wellbeing?!’</p><p>Cracking a smile and turning on the light to the kitchen, you look to see that Asa has set down the ski mask and moved towards you. His hands flinching when he helps you by opening up a cupboard and getting two mugs down, your heart racing as he moves around the room with precision. His arm brushes against yours on purpose when he grabs the sugar and two teabags. Your cheeks turn crimson but you make sure to turn away from him, before he sees it.</p><p>“Don’t you dare turn away. You’re beautiful. Truly.”</p><p>His words make you feel awkward, here he was breaking and entering and now helping you make tea. How did this situation turn around so swiftly? Getting the kettle and filling it up with water, Asa sets it over the stovetop and turns on the heat, turning back around to face you.</p><p>“I didn’t think you felt that way about me, Asa.”</p><p>It doesn’t take long for him to say something in return, opting to go around the other side and take a seat at the island. You following behind. He clasps both hands in unison and sets his cell phone down, head lowered and sighing.</p><p>“Of course I do. I couldn’t let anyone else get to you unless it was me.”</p><p>For a second your face pales and your breath is caught within your throat, muscles tightening. He remains stoic but averts his eyes towards you, as if he was watching you intently for some sort of reaction.</p><p>“That man I dated a few weeks ago?”</p><p>“I killed him.”</p><p>A strange smile settles over Asa’s features and it shakes you to your core, your spine tingling as if you were watching a horror film. Asa shifts his weight and licks his lips, his eyes practically sparkling as he lets out all of the details of the premeditated murder. Finding yourself at a complete loss for words, you move around the kitchen and turn the stovetop off. Carefully, you take ahold of the kettle and bring it over to the island. Setting it down to pour steaming water into both of your mugs. Adding a small amount of sugar after putting in the teabags, you allow the tea to steep. Asa takes his and brings it to his nose, inhaling deeply as he had with you a few minutes ago. Once you’ve taken your seat next to him, you both take the time to savor your tea, sipping and chatting over this weird turn of events. Asa’s hand forcefully grabs yours, his grip tight and his face contorted to one of pure obsession.</p><p>“You will not get away from me.”</p><p>He leans in towards your earlobe and lowers his voice whilst licking his lips.</p><p>“I won’t let you.”</p><p>Snatching your hand out of his hold, you send him a glare and scoff harshly. </p><p>“You barely know me! You’re a freak, Asa!”</p><p>As you suspected he doesn’t take your words too kindly, and jumps up out of his seat, swiftly grabbing both of your arms. He pins them above your head, and forces you to walk backwards until you hit the wall across from the island. His lips catch your own by surprise and his tongue swipes over your bottom lip, breath caught within your throat as his tongue explores your mouth. Mumbling something with a breathless gasp, your hands fly to his chest and push him away.</p><p>“Asa... Why?”</p><p>“I have to show you what you mean to me as a person. You make me feel wanted.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Both of you take hold of each other’s hands, his smile widening as you head to your bedroom, the tea completely forgotten.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. What happens in the apartment, stays in the apartment...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This one was requested by: Spider-Girl.</p><p>Also, I don’t think I can apologize enough for such a late chapter...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Does this chapter suck or what? Still, I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The scent of the popcorn wafted over your nose, the romantic comedy leaving you a crying and laughing mess, tears falling whilst laughter rolls past your lips as you hold some popcorn in your hand. This was a normal occurrence for you: Gather popcorn, put on a sappy movie, and curl up with some pillows from your bed so that you wouldn’t feel lonely. At least you could enjoy the peace and quiet for the time being, your day at work had been a particularly shitty one, a coworker had ratted you out after you left your cubicle for a restroom break.</p><p> </p><p>‘Oh, well’</p><p> </p><p>You thought with a roll of your eyes, swallowing some popcorn and sighing with content as the couple onscreen kiss, the kiss soon deepening. It seemed like months ago, maybe longer as you continued to watch the two kiss then break contact with each other. Having had been with someone prior made you wish that you were with someone now, although fantasizing was easier than going back out into the dating world and actually searching for someone. It wasn’t because you were afraid of getting hurt again, it was that you weren’t confident enough with your own set of skills. Apparently, your previous significant other broke up with you due to your ‘clingy’ behavior. Could you ever blame yourself though? No, never as you watched the credits roll onscreen and backed out of the movie in search of something new to watch. When you loved someone, you were terrified of losing them to someone else. So, who could blame you for being perhaps a little bit too close to others?</p><p> </p><p>Finding a new movie to watch you settle for something with a sappy title, munching on the last of the popcorn with a heavy sigh. A knock on your door alerts you to pause the movie, your feet slightly sink into the carpet as you make your way over to the front door and look through the peephole. A man dressed in all black, a ski mask adorning his face, you furrow a brow at the strange interruption.</p><p> </p><p>“What sort of intruder knocks on someone’s door before breaking in?”</p><p> </p><p>Your voice cracks at the end there when he knocks harder, the wood sounding as if it’s about to splinter from the intensity of the knocks. Backing up slightly you swallow and speak up.</p><p> </p><p>“Who is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Another series of knocks, you swear you hear him growl when he attempts to open the door and you dash to the coffee table to grab your phone.</p><p> </p><p>‘No service.’</p><p> </p><p>Of course, how convenient.</p><p> </p><p>The man says nothing but the next couple of knocks sounds as though he’s banging his fist against the door. Eye widen and you clutch your phone within your hand when he begins to shake the doorknob.</p><p> </p><p>‘No worries. He can’t get through here.’</p><p> </p><p>As if on cue, the door busts open and he’s standing there with his broad shoulders, chest rising and falling as he steps through and tucks a small set of lock picking equipment within a pocket. That hadn’t crossed your mind and now he slowly approaches you, the light out in the hall disappearing when he moves to close the door behind him. It didn’t matter because the lock was now broken and a hand grabs you by the collar of your shirt, his masked face pressed to your neck as he sniffs.</p><p> </p><p>Not exactly what you had in mind by being wanted but this just got on a whole new level of weird. Letting go of you he walks over into your kitchen, opening up your fridge and grabbing a water bottle.</p><p> </p><p>“Umm... Okay. What the hell are you doing here, freak?”</p><p> </p><p>Apparently he didn’t like that little comment and he is quick to stride over towards you, swiftly pulling a knife from what you guessed was a sort of utility belt. The cool metal pressing against your throat, the small individual ridges gently sliding over your skin. As if he was teasing you, he repeats this action and marvels at the way your chest rises and falls, his knife being pulled away. Small whimpers fill the room when he grabs ahold of your wrist and drags you down the hall leading away from both kitchen and living room. Your bedroom door comes into view and you begin to panic, you’d never thought that this would happen and you’d hope that he wouldn’t go that far...</p><p> </p><p>The flick of a switch is heard and light immediately floods the room, you being thrown on your bedroom as the man takes the time to close the door behind him. Scooting back against the headboard and grasping the comforter you curl up into a ball when he brings out the knife again.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?!”</p><p> </p><p>Hands reach out for you and you push him away, only for him to overpower you and grab your legs. The Collector is quick to sit on your knees, his face now mere inches away from your own, your breath trembling as he basks in your fear. The knife is pressed firmly against your face and he brings both arms along the side of your head, blocking you from escaping. His weight on top of you hurts your muscles, a hand caresses your throat, cheeks, ears, hair. Anywhere he touches you leaves an unintentional fire within its wake, heat pools in between your legs and you’re completely disgusted with yourself. Be that as it may be you find some comfort in the fact that he’s gentle with his caressing of your skin, goosebumps swiftly appearing as you press your legs together. His breathing is calm and collected but it’s his eyes that capture your attention, unsure if it’s some sort of trick of the light or something else, they’re emerald. Or at least, they appear to be when he leans closer to press a chaste kiss to your neck.</p><p>The situation ends as quickly as it began when he gets off and smooths out the fabric of his clothing, the tent within his pants is evident and you shockingly find yourself blushing.</p><p> </p><p>‘I shouldn’t be enjoying this! I ought to shove him out of the ruined door!’</p><p> </p><p>Furrowed brows and a scowl written across your face is what he expected, another round of being dragged by the wrist despite your one hand beating at his side.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re sick! Get out of my apartment! Now!”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly he stops and you bump into him, you hadn’t realized that you’ve reached the door leading out into the hallway. Letting go once more and backing away from you, the man quietly leaves you behind. Watching him leave until the blackness of his back disappears from view, your jaw dramatically left hanging open at what just transpired.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got to get a better door...”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>